Naruto: The Broken Hearted
by Umbre Uzumaki
Summary: The Soul Reaper World is in trouble, can Naruto and his friends save it in time? The sequel to Naruto: Blood and Tears!
1. Chapter 1

"It's been two months since Captain Aaron and Assistant Captain Tusado left the Soul Reaper World with the Soul Jewel." The Master said sighing. He was sitting down at a table in large room. Though it was sunny outside, the window shade was closed, making it dark in the room.

"Oh, how tragic," said a female voice from the other side of the table, surrounded in darkness. A hand covered in a white glove came out of the darkness and picked up a nearby glass of wine, withdrawing it into the darkness, obviously taking a sip.

"I think you know what I am going to ask you Rose," The Master said sternly.

Rose's white-gloved hand put the glass of wine back down on the table and let out a smooth sigh. The Master heard her push her chair back. He heard her high heels against the floor as she walked toward the curtains. She raised her white gloved hands and opened the curtains, revealing light into the room.

Rose was a very beautiful, young woman. She had long, curly brown hair. She was wearing bright purple lipstick. Her eyes were a sinister green color. She was wearing a black gown. "Of course I do old man, and I accept." She smiled.

The Master smiled. "Thank you Rose. I'll gather the Captains together for a meeting, so they can meet you, the newest Captain."

Rose's window had a view of the Meeting Hall. "Tell me, what did you get for the new Assistant Captain?"

"You'll see soon enough," the Master said getting up. "You don't really have to worry about him though, your Assistant Captain is Soria. She is very nice, you two will get along well."

"Soria. . . hmm?" Rose said smoothly. She turned to him and smiled again. "I can't wait to meet her."

"CLEMA!" Captain Emashi yelled upstairs of their house. "Hurry up! The meeting will begin soon! The old man finally found a new Captain and Assistant Captain!"

"Calm down!" Clema yelled from her room. "I'll be ready in a moment!"

Emashi reached into the closet and took out his white Captain robe. "Better be!" he yelled back up while putting it on. "And where the hell are Naruto and Sakura! They are late!"

Upstairs, Clema was looking at a mirror. She was fixing her hair. "They'll be here any minute probably." Clema yelled downstairs.

There was a knock at the door. Captain Emashi ran over and opened it, revealing Captain Mosabi smiling in his Captain Robe.

"Oh hi Mosabi." Emashi said welcoming him in. "I thought you were Naruto or Sakura."

"They aren't here yet?" Mosabi asked a bit concerned. "They better hurry up, the meeting starts in ten minutes, and it's a mandatory meeting."

"I know all about it." Emashi replied walking into the kitchen. Mosabi followed him.

"So who do you think is the new Captain?" Mosabi said changing the subject.

"I don't know." Emashi replied. "I don't really care either."

Clema ran downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Hey Captain Mosabi."

"Oh hello Clema." Captain Mosabi said smiling. "You look very pretty today."

"Thanks." Clema replied smiling. "So, I'm ready to go."

"So am I." Emashi replied. "We have to get going; do you think Naruto and Sakura will meet us at the Meeting Hall?"

"Don't worry, they will be there." Mosabi said smiling. "Let's go."

Captain Mosabi, Emashi, and Clema made there way toward the Meeting Hall. They opened the big doors, revealing the long red carpet, leading to The Master, sitting in his regular chair. On each side of the carpet, the captains were standing.

"Welcome." The Master said smiling. "Now that all Captains and Assistant Captains are here, we may begin."

Emashi and Mosabi took their usual places on the left side of the carpet. Clema went toward where the Assistant Captains were; Soria and Chiryuu.

"Today is a very important day." The Master went on. "Two new people will be added to the ranks of Captain and Assistant Captain."

"How fascinating." Captain Ishimaru said rolling his eyes.

The big doors suddenly opened, revealing Rose, in a Soul Reaper outfit. She was smiling and everyone was staring at her.

"Perfect timing." The Master said. "This is our newest Captain everyone, Rose."

"Hello everyone." Rose said smoothly with a small wave.

"Well this is good, finally another female captain." Captain Karin said smiling. "Hello Rose."

Captain Ruko chuckled and Ishimaru just stared at her.

Captain Rose walked slowly up to The Master. The Master was holding a Captain Robe, obviously for Rose. "Here you are." He handed it to her and she smiled.

"This is such an honor. I hope that I live up to your standards." Rose said smoothly. She put on the robe and stood next to Karin.

"So whats your power?" Ruko said smiling. "You look like you take more care of your beautiful appearance more than training."

"Ruko that's rude." Clema replied sternly.

"That's alright." Rose said looking at Clema. Rose's sinister green eyes meet hers, and for a moment, it was quiet. Clema began to have a chill up her spine. "And whats your name Assistant Captain?"

"That's my sister." Emashi answered. Rose turned to Emashi. "Her name is Clema. And I am Captain Emashi."

"Oh." Rose said frowning. "So you two are the ones that were sentenced to execution three months ago?"

"That's them." Ruko said sighing.

Captain Rose noticed Captain Ishimaru. "And who are you?"

"Captain Ishimaru." Ishimaru said sternly. "Youngest Captain."

Rose smiled sinisterly. "I can see that, well nice to meet you. Where is my Assistant Captain? Soria was it?"

"Oh, that's me." Soria said making her way through the Captains. When she broke free she stood in front of Rose and smiled with a small wave.

Rose studied her for a moment. "Glad to meet you."

"Where is the new Assistant Captain?" Mosabi said crossing his arms.

"Oh yes," The Master began. "He will not be making it to this meeting, something came up for him, but you will meet him soon enough."

"Hopefully Captain Shiro will feel good enough to come to the next meeting to meet Rose and this new Assistant Captain." Chiryuu said sighing. "His health is getting worse than better."

"Poor dear." Rose said sighing.

"Well now there isn't really anything else to say." The Master concluded. "You are all dismissed."

Outside the Meeting Hall, Clema noticed the sight of Naruto and Sakura running across the bridge with fog under it. "Hey!" Screamed Naruto with his hand up. When they reached Clema, they were out of breath.

"Why are you guys so late!" Clema yelled. "You missed the meeting!"

"Sorry!" Naruto said gasping for air.

"A mission came up," Sakura began regaining normal breathing. "And it took longer than expected. Sorry."

Naruto noticed the sight of Rose walking out of the Meeting Hall. He stared at her, taking in her beauty.

"So is that the new Captain?" Naruto said pointing to Rose. Clema turned to where he was pointing. "Yeah, Rose. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Sure is." Naruto said smiling.

"Captain Rose," Soria's voice said. Rose turned to see her with a smile. "I wanted to congratulate you on becoming Captain, and hope I can be a good Assistant to you."

Rose stared at her for a second and sighed. "Yes, I am sure you will be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Captain Mosabi was standing outside of Captain Karin's door. He took a deep breath. _"Well, here I go…"_

Just as he was about to knock, Captain Emashi's voice startled him. "So you finally have the guts to do this?"

Captain Mosabi looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "You need to stop popping up like that."

"Sorry." Emashi said smiling. "So you're going to ask her?"

Captain Mosabi reached into his Captain Robe pocket and took out a small, box shaped case. He opened it revealing a beautiful crystal ring that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow!" Emashi said chuckling. "That's a beauty. She will love that. That must of coasted you a fortune!"

"Yeah, it wasn't cheap." Mosabi said closing the case. "Now get out of here so I can ask her!"

"Alright, alright." Emashi said rolling his eyes. "Good luck."

Emashi turned and walked away. Mosabi opened the case again, looking at the crystal ring. He closed it, and took another deep breath. He knocked on the door.

"Hold on." Karin's voice called faintly from inside. Mosabi can hear her walking around inside.

The door flung open revealing Karin, in the regular Soul Reaper uniform, without a Captain Robe. She smiled when she saw him. "Hello Mosabi."

"Uh, hi Karin." Mosabi said nervously. He began to shake a little.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked noticing him shaking.

Mosabi sighed and kneeled down. He revealing the case and opened it, revealing the sparkling crystal ring.

Karin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Mosabi smiled. "Karin, will you marry me?"

Karin was in total shock and tears rolled down her face. "Yes!" She hugged him laughing with joy. She took the ring and studied it. "Amazing! This must have coasted you a fortune!"

Mosabi chuckled and they hugged again.

The news of Mosabi's proposal spread fast. All the male Captains and Assistant Captains congratulated him, while all the female Captains and Assistant Captains congratulated Karin. This included Naruto and Sakura also.

"Well you did it, see? That wasn't so hard!" Emashi said smiling.

"Easy for you to say." Mosabi said laughing.

"How did she like the ring?" Chiryuu asked. "Emashi told us it was pretty cool."

"She loved it." Mosabi answered.

"Congrads." Naruto said patting Mosabi on the back.

Mosabi smiled, he was never happier.

The next day, Soria was waiting on the bridge with fog under it. She was asked by Ishimaru to wait for him there. Shortly after she arrived, he arrived.

"Hello Ishimaru." She said smiling. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

Ishimaru looked upset; he was looking at the ground and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Soria asked concerned.

"I need to resign as Captain." Ishimaru said looking at her. Soria froze and shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm going to resign as Captain, and find that Hallow that killed Ken." Ishimaru said looking away from her. "And kill it."

"Are you insane!" Soria yelled. "Are you doing this because Clema won't forgive you? You can't do that!"

"It's not because of that," Ishimaru said suddenly. "You wouldn't understand. I need to do this."

"You can't!" Soria screamed. "If you even find the Hallow, you can't take it on by yourself! You'll be dead, like Ken!"

"Maybe, but I need to try." Ishimaru said. "I'm sorry."

Soria was crying. Ishimaru turned to walk away, but Soria grabbed his arm. "DON'T GO!"

"I'm sorry." Ishimaru said sadly. "I need to."

"NO!" Soria yelled. "NO!"

"Soria, please let go." Ishimaru asked calmly.

Soria gripped his arm even tighter. "NO! YOU'LL DIE!"

Ishimaru sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ishimaru turned and slapped her in the face, causing her to fall down. Ishimaru ran the other way. Soria struggled to get up, and when she did, he was gone.

Soria fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face. "DAMN YOU ISHIMARU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Ishimaru opened the big doors of the Meeting Hall. Inside he saw The Master and Captain Rose.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Captain Ishimaru asked looking at them.

"No dear." Rose said in her smooth voice smiling.

"Well good." Ishimaru said closing the big doors behind him. He walked slowly up to them. He took of his Captain Robe and folded it.

"What are you doing?" The Master asked with a confused look.

"Resigning." Ishimaru said sternly.

"Resigning?" Rose asked frowning.

"What is the meaning of this Ishimaru?" The Master said suddenly angry. "Resigning as Captain?"

"I know this is sudden." Ishimaru explained. He looked at the ground. "I am going to search for the Hallow that killed Assistant Captain Ken."

"I thought that we went through this, Ishimaru." The Master said. "Clema will soon understand what you did that night was for her safety, and that there was no other way."

"No." Ishimaru said nodding. "It's not only because of that. I want… revenge."

"No, revenge is an ugly thing." The Master countered.

Captain Ishimaru put his folded Robe on The Masters lap and bowed out of respect. "Goodbye."

"YOU STUPID CHILD!" The Master yelled angrily as Ishimaru turned to walk away. "WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE CAPTAINS NOW, WITH TUSADO AND AARON LURKING AROUND!"

Rose just stood there, feeling out of place. _"What could I say? I don't even know what they are talking about…"_

"If you are really concerned about the number of Captains you have, get Tsunade back on the force." Ishimaru said coldly.

"NO!" The Master yelled again. "SHE IS BANNED FOR THE CRIME SHE COMMITED!"

Ishimaru turned his head slightly, looking The Master in the eye. "Then I guess you will have to search for another Captain, and waste more time." Ishimaru turned his head forward, and started walking out.

"Ishimaru…" Rose began, but Ishimaru ignored her, and opened the doors, causing bright sunlight to infiltrate the room. "Goodbye." Ishimaru said. And the doors closed.

The sun was setting, and Clema was at Ken's grave in the Soul Reaper World Graveyard. She put some flowers down, closed her eyes, and prayed. After a moment, she opened her eyes again. _"Ken..."_

She got up off her knees and turned around, but the sight of a tall man startled her.

"Oh I'm sorry." The man said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, that's ok." Clema said smiling slightly. She studied the man. He was wearing a black suit, and a hat. He was either bald, or the hat was covering his hair. He was smiling.

"Do I know you?" Clema asked while studying him. "You look… strangely familiar."

The man frowned for a second, but smiled again. "I don't believe so; I'm just a humble man paying respects to a loved one."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for taking up your time." Clema said. She smiled and walked past him.

"_That man… He is so familiar… Why?"_ Clema thought as she walked out of the cemetery. She turned back to take another look at him, but he was no where in sight.

The darkness of the night crept over the Soul Reaper World. It was peaceful, but a loud explosion broke the silence. It came from the Jail Tower, with smoke pouring out one side.

Emashi and Clema ran out of their house and looked at the sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Emashi said looking at the tower.

"We better go check it out." Clema replied.

Clema and Emashi entered the Jail Tower and ran up steps to where the smoke was. They passed cells containing criminals with worried faces. When they reached the site of explosion, Captain Ruko was already there.

"What the hell happened?" Emashi demanded. There was a huge hole in the wall.

"I don't know, I just got here." Ruko said and pointed to a jail cell with destroyed bars. "But take a look at that."

Emashi and Clema looked. "Oh no." Emashi said quietly.

"What?" Clema asked looking at Emashi.

"He escaped." Ruko said looking at the hole in the wall.

"No, he isn't capable of creating that huge hole." Emashi said looking at the destroyed bars. "Someone let him out."

"Who was in this cell?" Clema asked impatiently.

"A dangerous killer." Emashi said sighing.

Clema noticed by the huge hole, a hat on the ground. She went to it and picked it up. Suddenly, she had a flashback to seeing the tall man in the cemetery, wearing the same hat.

"What's that?" Ruko said taking the hat from her. "Hmm… this hat must belong to the person that let him out."

"You think?" Emashi said sarcastically, taking the hat. "Well he is out, and this isn't good."

"I'll report this to The Master." Ruko said making hand signs, and he vanished in smoke.

"So who is this killer brother?" Clema said, sounding worried.

"Somebody I arrested a long time ago." Emashi said sighing. "I want you to be very careful when outside until we capture him again, understand?"

Clema nodded and Emashi smiled. "Good, let's go back to bed."

The graveyard was lit under the moonlight. Under a tree, there was a man with long black hair, in prison clothes, with muscular arms. His prison outfit had a patch on it that said "Number 56." In front of him was a shadowy figure.

"So why did you break me out of there?" The man said. "What's the catch?"

"Patience, Number 56." The figure said. He took a step forward into the moonlight. It was Tusado, in a black suit, smiling in his sinister way. "Just follow me, we have work to do."

In seconds, they both vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was falling down hard in the Soul Reaper World. The streets were empty, and it was quiet. A figure was walking down a street, with a hooded robe. The figure walked up to Clema's house, and knocked on the door.

The door flung open, revealing Clema. The hooded figure took down their hood revealing Soria, with a troubled look on her face.

"Hello Soria." Clema said smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Soria said seriously. Clema displayed a concerned look, and offered her inside.

Soria took a seat on Clema and Emashi's big couch. Clema offered Soria some hot chocolate, but Soria declined. Clema said next to her on the couch, with her own hot chocolate.

"So what's wrong?" Clema asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Suddenly, Soria displayed an angered face.

"You." Soria said angrily. "You had to hold a grudge against Ishimaru didn't you!"

"What are you talking about?" Clema asked putting down her hot chocolate on a nearby table.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Soria yelled. "YOU HAD TO HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST ISHIMARU FOR SAVING YOUR DAMN LIFE! AND NOW HE'S GONE, HUNTING DOWN THAT DAMN HALLOW!"

Clema froze. Tears began to fall from Soria's face.

"He's gone?" Clema asked quietly. "Hunting that Hallow?"

"YES!" Soria yelled. "ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT HE SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE CLEMA!"

Clema stared at Soria, shaking a little. "You were not there…"

"SO WHAT! THAT HALLOW DEVOURED KEN'S BODY BEFORE ISHIMARU STABBED IT, SO KEN WAS ALREADY DEAD!"

Now tears began to fall from Clema's face. "Please stop, Soria."

"ISHIMARU IS GONE, AND IS GOING TO BE KILLED!" Soria yelled as she got up, still crying. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"I…" Clema began but stopped and whipped the tears off her cheeks with her Soul Reaper outfit sleeve.

Soria took a deep breath and whipped her tears away. "Why couldn't you open your eyes and see why Ishimaru did it, don't you get it yet? He saved your life, and you call him a murderer." Soria looked Clema straight in the eyes. "Tell me; tell me right now what Ishimaru could have done differently, because the only other thing I can think of is let you die."

Clema looked down and more tears began to fall from her cheeks. Soria pulled up her hood and walked toward the door, beginning to sob again. She opened the door, and departed.

Rose was looking out her window, watching the rain fall. "This is becoming interesting." She said suddenly in her smooth voice.

"Indeed." A female voice said coming from the darkness of a corner in the room. The voice was calm, and smooth like Rose's.

"The young little captain has resigned, which makes our goal a whole lot easier." Rose said looking over at the Jail Tower. On the side that contained the hole from the breakout, was a huge yellow tarp, which kept the rain out.

"What do you think of these traitors we keep hearing about…? Captain Aaron and Tusado was it?" The female voice said in a curious tone.

Rose kept staring out the window, watching the rain fall. "We will worry about them when we need to."

Rose could here the female get up from a chair which was in the darkness. She could here her walking toward her.

She came out of the darkness and stood next to the window with Rose. She was about the same height and age as Rose, and had long blonde hair. She was wearing a greenish gown, and had two silver earrings in the shape of hearts on her ears. She had bright blue eyes.

"Alright then." She said smiling. "Don't forget our goal Rose."

Rose frowned and looked away from her. "Don't worry Laura, I won't."

Laura kept looking out the window. "And keep an eye on your little Assistant Captain. We don't want any unexpected problems."

Rose looked out the window again and smiled. "Whoever gets in our way dies. Simple as that."

Laura smiled and began to walk towards Rose's door. She opened it, turned around and smiled. "Later." And she walked out.

Rose turned to the window again, watching the rain fall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was bright and sunny the next day. There were small puddles on the streets, but everyone was out in the streets. Captain Mosabi, Captain Ruko, and Naruto were standing in front of the hole in the Jail Tower. They just took down the yellow tarp.

"So how are you going to fix this big hole?" Naruto asked studying the wall.

Captain Ruko was rolling up the huge tarp. "Mosabi will take care of it."

Naruto stared at Mosabi. He then crossed his arms. "How could you possibly fix that big hole?"

Mosabi took out his sword from his side and stuck it into the ground. The sword suddenly turned the same color as the brown bricked wall. Suddenly, the surrounding walls of the hole started to expand inward to close the hole.

"That's amazing!" Naruto said with excitement. "I wish I could do that!"

When the wall was completely closed, Mosabi took out his sword from the ground. The sword returned to its normal silver color and he put it away. "It is pretty useful."

Ruko let out a huge groan when he got up from rolling the tarp out. He then bended down to pick the tarp up, and when he did he turned to Naruto and Mosabi. "Well now that the holes fixed, we can start focusing on who let out Number 56, and where he could be hiding."

"Of course this all has to happen around the time me and Karin are planning our wedding." Mosabi said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and where the hell is that kid Ishimaru?" Ruko said yawning. "I haven't seen him around."

"He is usually with Soria, but I haven't seen him with her." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Well whatever." Ruko said. "Let's go."

Soria was in the Meeting Hall in front of The Master, on her knees.

"Here is what we will tell everyone; Captain Ishimaru went on an escort mission and won't be back for some time." The Master said seriously.

"That excuse won't last long." Soria said quietly. "And besides, I told Clema."

The Master sighed. "You shouldn't have. Now this is a problem."

"Sorry." Soria responded looking down at the ground. Her eyes started to water. "I was… just so upset… I told her… that he is going after the Hallow… and that what he did that night to Ken was for her safety." She looked up at The Master. "When will she get it?

The Master sighed once again. "When did you tell her this?"

"Last night." Soria answered quickly.

There was a moment of silence. "Knowing Clema… I don't think she will do anything about it yet." The Master said suddenly.

Soria looked at him and The Master continued. "So we will use the escort mission excuse for now, and worry about it when we need to."

Soria looked down again. "I want him to come back… do you think that… he will… come back? Or… do you think he…" Soria began to sob. "Die?"

The Master didn't know what to say. He stared at her weeping and sighed again. "We'll have to find out, won't we?"

Just then the doors burst open revealing Laura in a Soul Reapers outfit. Her long blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. She was smiling and waved. "Hey peps!"

Soria and The Master just stared at her. "Who are you?" The Master asked suddenly.

"Oh silly! I am Laura! The new Assistant Captain!" Laura said in a cheery voice. "Sorry it took so long for me to come!"

Soria whipped her tears away and smiled. "Hello, I'm Soria, also an Assistant Captain."

Laura walked over to her and continued smiling. "Why hello there! Glad to meet you!"

The Master kept staring at Laura. _"I thought the transcripts said the Assistant Captain was a boy…" _He thought.

"Is something wrong sir?" Laura asked when she noticed him staring at her.

The Master snapped out of his thought and smiled. "No, anyways, it's good to meet you, Laura."

Laura smiled once again. "Same here!"

"You haven't missed much." Soria explained. "We only had one meeting since the new Captain was assigned."

"Oh yes, Rose is it?" Laura said. "I know her very well."

"Oh, well that's good." Soria said smiling. "Well I have to go; I'll see you two later."

Soria walked passed Laura and exited the building.

"Is there anything I should be doing right now?" Laura asked politely.

"No, you can do what you want for now." The Master said emotionless.

Laura smiled and walked away. The Master once again started thinking about the gender mix up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everyone was called for a meeting in the Meeting Hall. Everyone stared at Laura, not knowing that she was the new Assistant Captain, Laura merely smiled at them. Rose rolled her eyes. Soria was staring at Clema, who wasn't showing any emotion at all, and was staring into space.

"Hello everyone." The Master began with a smile. "First off, I want you all to meet the newest Assistant Captain, Laura." He raised his arm to her direction, and Laura smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Laura said cheerfully.

"About time you showed up." Ruko stated with a strict tone.

Laura sighed and frowned. "Sorry about that, something came up."

"Well she is here now, so get off her back." Karin said to Ruko. Karin was standing next to her soon to be husband Mosabi, they were holding hands.

Before Ruko could respond, The Master began to speak again. "Thanks to Ruko, Mosabi, and Naruto, the hole in the Jail Tower has been repaired. So now we can focus on the more important things."

"Like this prisoner's whereabouts." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Where do you think he went?"

Emashi sighed. "Hard to say. Before I made his arrest, I have been in all different locations looking for the guy. It may take awhile before we find him again."

"This sucks." Naruto said angrily. Suddenly, he looked at The Master. "Who do you think let him out?"

"Do you think that it was Tusado or Aaron?" Karin asked quietly. There was a moment of silence, but then The Master bowed his head and nodded. "Anything is possible at this point."

"Impossible." Ruko yelled angrily. "How could they re-enter the city without any of us seeing him?"

"This is Aaron and Tusado we are talking about." Mosabi explained. "Things are tricky when it comes to them."

"How unfortunate." Rose said quietly.

"Hey!" Laura said suddenly with a lot of emotion. She turned her head to the left and then to the right. "Where is that kid captain?"

Soria quickly glanced at The Master. When their eyes met, Soria turned to see Clema. Surprisingly, Clema was not taking any note of what Laura said.

"Captain Ishimaru is his name." The Master said sternly. "Captain Ishimaru is on a special escort mission, and will not be back for some time."

"Special escort mission?" Rose said suddenly.

"Yes." The Master responded.

"Interesting." Chiryuu said smirking. "A kid being an escort!"

"Oh shut up." Karin said smiling. "Ishimaru is strong, believe me."

"Chiryuu, I meant to ask you," The Master began. "How is Captain Shiro doing?"

Chiryuu shook his head. "He is a mess."

"Shame." Said Rose.

The Master let out a small cough and sighed. "Yes. Anyways, I want you all to be on your guards. We have Number 56 lurking around, and Aaron with Tusado and the Soul Jewel."

"Soul Jewel?" Laura said looking at The Master.

"It's a threat to the whole Soul Reaper World." Emashi said looking down. "And it's in the hands of those two traitors."

"Oh my, the whole Soul Reaper World?" Laura asked. "That's a scary thought!"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave a smirk.

"This meeting is over." The Master said suddenly. "You may all go."

Laura was the first one out, followed by Rose running after her.

"How interesting this has gotten." Laura said smiling.

"Indeed." Rose replied in her soothing voice.

Next to exit were Clema, Emashi, and Soria. Clema just sped walked away from the building, her face emotionless.

"What's going on with her?" Emashi asked. "She has been a mope all day."

Soria looked away. "I don't know."

Emashi looked at her and shrugged. "Alright. See you later Soria."

On top of a nearby building, Tusado disguised in a black over coat was watching Laura and Rose exiting the Meeting Hall. _"These two could be trouble…"_

Laura and Rose walked over to the abandoned Execution Grounds, and looked down at the town.

"It seems that there is a rat spying on us." Rose said to Laura in her smooth tone.

Suddenly, Tusado appeared behind them in his black overcoat, with his usual sinister grin.

"Yes, it does." Laura said turning to Tusado. "And who are you?"

"Don't worry about who I am." Tusado said. "You two must be the ones taking Mr. Aaron and Mr. Tusado's places."

There was a slight silence, and the wind moved their hair and clothes slightly.

"What reason do you have for following us?" Rose asked suddenly.

"You two are an unwanted obstacle." Tusado said sternly. "You have your sights set on the Soul Jewel, don't you?"

Laura laughed. "No, we don't actually, Tusado."

Tusado frowned and took off the overcoat, revealing him in a Soul Reapers outfit. "How did you know it was me?"

Laura laughed again and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the ground exploded into a fiery cloud where Tusado was standing. Chunks of rocks went up in the air, landing on the ground.

Rose smiled. "What a display."

Suddenly, Tusado ran out of the smoke with his sword in hand, running towards Laura. At the moment of impact, Laura dodged it, and appeared behind Tusado, with a Kunai to his throat.

Laura's long blonde hair blew in the wind graciously. She smiled. "I have no intention of messing up whatever plan you have with the Soul Jewel."

Tusado looked at her.

"We have our own goal." Rose said walking toward him. When she reached him, her lips covered in bright purple lipstick smiled at him. "Let us work and we will let you work. We don't care if you destroy the Soul Reaper World or not."

Laura withdrew the kunai and looked Tusado in the eyes. "But if anything should mess up our goal, you will pay."

Tusado walked away from them and looked back. "What are you two planning?"

Laura smiled. "That's a secret, ok? But I am curious about what you are planning with Number 56."

Tusado returned to smiling in his sinister way. "That's a secret."

Tusado disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Rose sighed. "I didn't expect to see him."

Laura crossed her arms, "We are close to our goal, and we don't need to worry about them until we need to."


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain Shiro needs the special medicine." Chiryuu explained. He was on his knees in front of The Master. "Shall I go to Limestone Town and get it from Lyra?"

The Master shook his head. "No, you stay here, I want someone else to make this trip to Limestone and get it. Get me Clema."

Chiryuu stood up and nodded.

Limestone Town was a little town on the outskirts of the city, known to be peaceful and beautiful.

Chiryuu knocked on Clema and Emashi's door. Emashi answered. "Hello Assistant Captain Chiryuu."

"The Master wants to see Clema." Chiryuu said.

Emashi called for Clema, and Clema came to the door, with an emotionless expression.

As Chiryuu and Clema walked back toward The Meeting Hall, Chiryuu noticed Clema's silence, and emotionless face.

"Is something wrong?" Chiryuu asked looking concerned.

Clema looked at him and looked straight. "No."

They both entered through the big doors and went up to The Master. The Master smiled at Clema, but Clema ignored it.

"As you know, Shiro has been very ill." The Master began. "He is now in need of more medicine, from Lyra, the doctor who has been making special medicine for Shiro. She is located in Limestone Town. I want you to go there and pick it up."

"Why me, sir?" Clema said flatly.

"Being in Limestone might cheer you up." The Master said smiling. "It's so peaceful there, and you can clear your mind there."

"I have nothing in my mind to clear." Clema answered.

"Oh come on Clema, something is…" Chiryuu began, but was cut off by The Master.

"Just go, trust me, I believe you will find this trip to Limestone helpful."

Clema stared at The Master for a moment, and walked out.

Chiryuu stared at The Master with an uneasy look. "Sir…"

The Master continued to smile. "Go tell Shiro his medicine will be here soon."

"Sir, on the way to Limestone is… the forest… where Ken died." Chiryuu said. "How can you make Clema go by there?"

The Master sighed. "She has to learn."

Chiryuu nodded and left the Meeting Hall.

"So he wants you to go to Limestone?" Emashi asked Clema as she packed some food and water for the trip in a yellow backpack. Clema nodded.

"Are you going to bring anyone?" Emashi asked a bit concerned. "I would, but I am busy with Number 56's case."

Clema stopped packing things and looked out her window. There was a moment of silence, but then she said "Yes, I'm bringing Naruto."

Emashi smiled. "Well that's good." He then put on a serious face. "You know you will be passing that forest. I want you to pay no mind of it, and go straight to Limestone. Understand?"

Clema nodded. "Good." Emashi said. He then walked out of Clema's room.

Captain Ruko and Naruto were at the Execution Grounds, looking at the huge hole caused by Laura earlier. The fallen rocks were completely black, and hot when touched.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked walking around the hole.

Ruko studied the hole. "I don't know, someone came into a battle here and not long ago."

"Naruto!" screamed a voice approaching the Execution Grounds. They both turned to see Soria, running to them. When she reached them, she took time to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Emashi said Clema wants to see us now." Soria said regaining her normal breathing.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"I don't know, but come on." Soria said, turning around to walk away.

Naruto followed Soria all the way to Clema's house. They knocked on the door to be greeted by Emashi. Emashi led them up to her room, where Clema greeted them and offered them a seat.

"What's up Clema?" Naruto asked observing her backpack.

"I want you both to come on a trip with me." Clema explained. "I have to go to Limestone and pick up medicine for Captain Shiro."

Soria froze. _"Limestone… the forest is by there…"_

"Well sure." Naruto said smiling. "How far is Limestone?"

"It's about a day's trip from here." Clema said. "Limestone is the most peaceful town in the Soul Reaper World.

"Alright." Naruto said. "I'll go. Soria, how about you?"

Soria looked Clema in the eyes and looked down. "Sure." She finally said, quietly.

"We will leave tomorrow morning." Clema said. "Pack some stuff for the trip."

Naruto and Soria understood. Naruto exited first, followed by Soria. Soria and Clema's eyes meet when she exited behind him.

After Clema's house, Soria went right to Rose's building. She knocked on her door, and she could hear Rose's high heels walk towards the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hello Soria."

"Hello Captain Rose." Soria said smiling. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?" Rose said in her smooth voice. "Come on in."

Soria walked in, looking all around. Rose had a nice house, and she loved the view out the big glass windows.

"Wow, what a view." Soria said looking out the window.

"Yes." Rose said smiling. "It is. So what did you want?"

"I will be going on a trip to Limestone with Clema and Naruto." Soria explained. "So I won't be around these next couple of days."

"Oh I see." Rose said frowning. "Why are you going to Limestone?"

"Captain Shiro needs special medicine only made by Lyra." Soria said. "She is a skilled medicine maker."

"Lyra of Limestone?" Rose repeated.

"That's right." Soria said smiling. She walked towards the door. "That's all, see you soon." She exited.

Rose walked toward her huge glass windows and stared out. _"Lyra of Limestone…" _She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto stayed in the Soul Reaper World that night while Sakura went back to the Leaf Village. He stayed in a guest house by Clema and Emashi's place. He was packing some snacks and drinks in an orange backpack.

Soria was doing the same at her house. She was packing snacks and drinks into a blue backpack. When she was done, she walked over to her window and gazed up at the full, bright moon. _"Ishimaru…" _

Early in the morning, there was a knock at the guest house door. Naruto walked over to the door half asleep, and opened it, revealing Clema, ready to go with her yellow backpack. She put on a serious face observing Naruto, still in his pajamas. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto!" Clema said. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"It's like 6AM." Naruto said yawning and stretching his arms in the air.

"The earlier we go, the earlier we get the medicine for Shiro." Clema explained. "Now go get dressed."

Naruto sighed and turned around. "Who are you, my mother?" He gave a smile.

Clema rolled her eyes. _"Soria better be ready, unlike Naruto."_

Soria was at the Meeting Hall, on her knees in front of The Master. "Keep an eye on Clema." The Master said. "Don't let her in that forest."

"I plan not to." Soria said sighing. "But I know she will probably try."

The Master knew this was true. "Clema will learn something out of this journey, whether she enters that forest or not."

Soria looked at him. "Do you think so?"

"Yes." The Master replied.

Soria looked down. "Where do you think Ishimaru is?"

"Where ever he is, he is probably fine." The Master said smiling. "He isn't the youngest Captain for no reason you know."

Soria smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know."

The doors of the Meeting Hall opened, revealing Clema and Naruto.

"There you are." Clema began as she marched over to Soria. "We didn't know where you were!"

"Sorry." Soria replied. "I needed to speak with The Master."

"Well you have." Clema said sternly. "Are you ready to get going to Limestone?"

"I am." Soria said. She got up from her knees and put her backpack on her back.

Naruto was still tired and rubbing his eyes. "Good." Clema said.

The Master was looking at Clema. "Be careful, all of you. Be back in 2 days time."

Naruto gave a thumbs up sign with a grin. "No problem."

Clema started to walk to the doors first, followed by Naruto. Soria hesitated moving for a moment, but began to follow them.

"_Be careful." _The Master thought while sighing.

When they exited, they ran into Assistant Captain Laura. She smiled when she saw them exiting. "Why hello there!"

"Hello Laura." Soria said smiling.

"Where are you all off to?" Laura said taking notice of their backpacks.

"Limestone." Clema replied showing no emotion. "Getting Captain Shrio medicine."

"Oh I see." Laura said. "That poor man, being so ill."

"Yes." Clema replied. Suddenly, Clema froze. She looked directly into Laura's eyes, and a chill traveled along her own spine. Clema grew pale.

It seemed like Laura and Clema were the only two people around for a moment. _"What is this feeling I have…?"_

Clema was snapped out of her trance when Clema shook her. "Are you ok Clema?"

Clema rubbed her eyes "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure dear?" Laura said kindly. "You're pale."

"I'm fine!" Clema snapped. She started to walk, passing Laura. "Let's go, Soria and Naruto."

"What got into her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Soria said watching Clema. "Well, goodbye Laura."

Laura smiled, moving a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. "Please be careful on your trip."

Naruto and Soria smiled and began to follow Clema. Laura grinned and began walking the opposite way.

"_What was that strange feeling I had when I stared at Laura…" _Clema thought as she walked. _"I felt my body burning…"_

On the Execution Grounds, there was a muscular man with spiky brown hair looking down at the Soul Reaper World. "This must be the place." He said grinning. His red eyes grew big. "I found you, Rose!"


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I DON'T WANA DIE! I DON'T WANA DIE!" **_The voice of Rose screamed. The vision of a child Rose appeared running down a candle lit hallway, the walls made of brick. She was running, tears running down her face.

The young Rose tuned left at a corner and continued running down steps. She was holding a silver locket, in the shape of a heart. She turned to see a showery figure following her. She continued running and turning right at another corner, but came to a dead end.

The young Rose turned to run out of it, but the figure appeared at the only exit. Rose fell to her knees in fear, and screamed.

Rose woke up from her slumber, breathing hard. She looked around, seeing her room, and the sunlight shining through into her room. She was sweating. _"That dream… I haven't thought of that day in years… there is only one explanation…"_

Rose got up from her bed and looked out the window. "He's here."

There was a loud knock at the door, which made Rose jump. She went to the door and answered it. A smiling Laura was on the other side of the door. "Hey Rose." Laura suddenly froze, taking notice of Rose's troubled look. "What's wrong?"

Rose bowed her head. "Nothing, nothing."

Laura shrugged and walked inside her room. "Did you hear? You're Assistant Captain and two other kids left yesterday to go to Limestone."

"Yes, Soria alerted me about her absence." Rose answered closing the door.

"It's almost time for our plan to be carried out." Laura said taking a seat on a wooden chair.

Rose walked over to the window and stared out. _"Where are you? Why are you here?"_

"Rose?" Laura said.

Rose stopped thinking and turned to Laura. "Yes?"

"Something is bothering you." Laura said sternly. "Tell me."

"Nothing is bothering me." Rose answered. "I'm just not feeling my self today."

Laura stared at her with a curious look for a moment. She then got up from the chair. "Sure."

Laura walked over to the door. She opened it and turned to Rose. "Focus on the plan, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and Laura exited. When Laura closed the door behind her, she stood outside her room for a moment, looking at the door. After a moment she started walking away.

Emashi was on his knees in front of The Master in the Meeting Hall. He had a troubled expression on his face. "We cannot find Prisoner Number 56 anywhere."

"All the research we have done as to where he could be failed." Mosabi said who was on his knees left to Emashi. "We may have to fear the worst."

The Master was silent for a moment. "Meaning that he could be with Aaron and Tusado?"

"Yes, Master." Emashi answered quietly. "That's the only lead we have. Aaron and Tusado must have let him out of The Jail Tower."

"There is no way he could have escaped without help." Mosabi added.

The Master sighed. "I know. He is perhaps on of the most dangerous prisoners we have, this is a serious matter."

"We will keep looking." Emashi said standing up. Mosabi also stood up.

The Master nodded. Emashi and Mosabi exited the Meeting Hall. The Master sighed. _"What a pain."_

Assistant Captain Chiryuu was sitting in a chair by the bedside of Captain Shrio. Shiro was half awake, sweating.

"So that's about all that's going on in the Soul Reaper World right now." Chiryuu concluded. "As you can see, the Soul Reaper World is not in the best of times; Aaron and Tusado around, and the escape of Number 56."

"How unfortunate." Shiro said in a weak voice. "I wish I was stronger to help out around here…"

"You don't worry about that." Chiryuu said. "You rest. Your new medicine is on the way from Limestone."

"Who did they send to get it?" Shiro asked. "You usually get it for me."

"Oh," Chiryuu began. "The Master sent Clema, Soria, and Naruto."

"Kids to Limestone?" Shiro asked.

"As you know, the forest is on the way, where Ken died." Chiryuu said. "The Master wants Clema to learn something. I think you know what I mean."

Shiro let out a violent cough, with a small amount of blood. Chiryuu got up and got a tissue for Shiro, and handed it to him.

"I do." Shiro said whipping the blood off his hand. "Thank you Chiryuu, for all that you have done for me."

Chiryuu grinned. "It's no problem Shiro." Chiryuu went over to the door. "Be back later."

"Alright." Shiro said. Chiryuu smiled and exited.

The sun was setting in the Soul Reaper World. The streets were getting less crowded. Walking down the main street was the muscular man with red eyes and brown spiky hair. His hands were in his pockets as he walked. He was in a leather jacket, with the sleeves ripped off. He had jeans on. He stopped and looked at the buildings.

"_I can sense you, Rose. Now, where are you?" _He thought while grinning. He proceeded walking down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined as he, Clema, and Soria walked along a gravel path. The path was going up a hillside; there was grass and flowers all around.

"No." Clema said sternly looking at him. "We'll set up for camp soon."

"Will we be there tomorrow?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No, the day after." Soria answered looking at him. Soria looked at the gravel path. _"Tomorrow we go past the forest…"_

Naruto groaned. "This sucks!"

"Oh calm down!" Clema said hitting him on his shoulder. "You're a ninja! This is a mission! Get over it!"

Naruto had an angry expression on. "No need to get pushy Clema."

The sun was setting, and it was getting cold. Out of their backpacks they each took out sleeping bags. Naruto's was orange, Clema's blue, and Soria's was green. They made camp under a tree by the gravel road.

"It's getting cold." Soria said as she finished laying out her sleeping bad. "Try not to get sick guys."

"Oh please, like I'll get sick from a little cold weather." Naruto joked as he smiled. "I'm a tough ninja."

As Clema took out food from her backpack, a small photograph fell out and blew over to Naruto. Naruto picked it up and turned it over. The picture featured Clema in a young man's arms.

"Is this Ken?" Naruto asked holding the photo up. Clema was surprised to see him have it and snatched it out of his hands. "How did you get this?"

"It blew over to me!" Naruto pleaded. "I swear!"

"It did, I saw it." Soria said quietly. Clema sighed.

"This is Ken." Clema said pointing to his face, giving the picture to Naruto.

Naruto studied the picture and handed it back. "I see."

Clema stared at the picture for a couple of minutes, not saying a word.

Darkness fell over the land, with a bright starry sky. When they lay in their sleeping bags, they looked up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful sky." Soria said as they observed. "You can't see this in the Soul Reaper World main city, because of all the buildings."

"True." Clema said quietly.

"It's hard to see skies in the Leaf Village like this also." Naruto added. "I have to admit, it's awesome."

"Ken and I use to stare at the starry sky." Clema said. "It brings me happy memories."

Soria smiled. "That's good."

Clema smiled back. "Yeah."

Early the next morning, there was a loud knock at Rose's door. Rose struggled to get up, and yawned when she succeeded. Half awake, she walked to the door and opened it. It was Laura.

"Hey there sleepy!" Laura said smiling. "Today's the day!"

Rose let out a long yawn again. "Yes, part 1 of the plan."

"You know what to do." Laura said with a serious expression. "Don't be late."

"I won't." Rose said smiling. "I have the greatest view of the city; I'll be on my way once I see the signal."

Laura started to turn away. "Good. Bye." She walked away.

Laura stood in front of The Meeting Hall. The chilly wind made her long blonde hair and clothes move. She looked around. No one was around this early in the morning. She then looked straight at The Meeting Hall. She held up her right hand, and moved her hands in the position to snap.

She grinned sinisterly and snapped. The building burst into a fiery explosion. Broken glass from the building spread on the floor, and puffs of smoke went up into the air. The heat of the explosion was intense, and for a moment it seemed to be raining fire.

"Sleep tight, old man." Laura said watching her creation.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" A voice rang out from behind Laura. She turned to see Mosabi running to her. "ASSISTANT CAPTAIN LAURA! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Fake tears ran down Laura's face. "Oh Mosabi! It's the most horrible thing!"

Mosabi reached her and watched the fire. "The Meeting Hall!"

"Yes!" Laura screamed. "I was walking by, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, it exploded! It must be Tusado or Aaron's doing!"

"Damn!" Mosabi yelled. "Did The Master get out safely?!"

Laura looked at the fire. "No."

Mosabi froze.

In minutes, all the Captains and Assistant Captains were staring at the fire, and yelling and screaming about The Master's fate. Townspeople soon gathered, but Karin told them to go back to their homes. The last to arrive was Rose.

"Oh Rose!" Laura screamed when she saw her. "The Master's dead! Aaron and Tusado killed him!"

Karin was in tears, being held by Mosabi. From his window, Shiro was watching the fire, waiting for Chiryuu to tell him what happened.

"Aaron and Tusado…" Ruko said clenching his fists. "Damn…"

Mosabi's sword glowed in an aqua color, and water burst from it. In minutes, the fire was gone, and smoke was all that was left.

"The Meeting Hall…" Emashi said quietly.

Laura looked at Rose and nodded. Rose got everyone's attention.

"The Master told me that if anything should happen to him, I would be the next ruler of the Soul Reaper World." Rose yelled to everyone. "I just can't believe that this could ever happen…"

"We need to respect his wishes…" Karin said whipping her tears away.

"We will get Aaron and Tusado back for what they have done." Rose yelled. "We will!"

Everyone agreed and began clearing the damage. Laura walked past Rose and stopped. "Part One, Success." She smiled and walked away. Rose smiled. _"Master Rose, I like the sound of that." _

From on top of a nearby building, the muscular man observed everything. _"How very interesting." _He grinned and vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

The birds were chirping as Naruto, Clema, and Soria walked on the gravel path with their backpacks. It was a sunny day, and the temperature was nice.

"It's such a nice day." Soria said raising her arms in the air, stretching them.

"You got that right." Naruto said smiling.

Clema merely smiled. "We should make it to Limestone tomorrow morning."

"That's good." Naruto said.

Clema suddenly stopped and looked at Soria. "I need to speak to you, in private."

Soria froze and Naruto put on a blank face. "Uh ok, I'll be over here."

Naruto walked away from the two girls. Clema displayed a serious face.

"You and Naruto will go to Limestone." Clema whispered so Naruto could not here.

"No." Soria responded. "I will not let you go to the forest."

"It's not your business." Clema said raising her voice.

"It is." Soria said. "Clema, I knew that you would try this, but I won't let you."

Clema sighed. "You don't have a choice."

"Come on!" Naruto yelled. "We have to keep moving if we want to make it to Limestone by tomorrow!"

Clema looked at Soria. "Look, just go to Limestone with Naruto, get the medicine, and meet me on the way back. I'll be fine."

Soria started to walk towards Naruto. When she passed Clema, she said sternly "No."

Clema clenched her fists, but started to follow them.

"Too bad there wasn't a way to kill The Master without destroying The Meeting Hall." Rose said in her smooth voice. She was at her house with Laura, packing things into boxes.

"Where are they moving you?" Laura asked concerned.

"A huge building by the Execution Grounds. The Royal Estate they call it." Rose answered moving a box toward the door.

"I think I know that building." Laura said. "So that's the new Meeting Hall."

"Yes." Rose said placing the box down. "That's where I will be living."

Laura grinned. "The Royal Estate of Master Rose."

Rose also grinned. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

There was a knock at the door. Laura sighed and walked over to answer it. When she did, Mosabi appeared with a serious face.

"Hello Captain Mosabi!" Laura said smiling.

"Hello Assistant Captain Laura." Mosabi answered. "I have some information for Master Rose."

Rose heard this and went over to them. She smiled. "Hello."

"I have to report that most of the debris from The Meeting Hall is cleared." Mosabi began looking at the boxes.

Rose looked at him. "Very well."

"Also," Mosabi said looking at her directly in her eyes. "We found blood-stained clothing of The Master… but no body."

Rose frowned. Laura froze.

"So he may be alive still." Mosabi concluded.

There was a moment of silence as Rose stared in Mosabi's eyes. She sighed. "I see."

"A chance that The Master is alive?!" Laura said suddenly. "This is most fortunate!"

Mosabi smiled. "Yeah."

"That is all. Tell Karin I say hello." Rose said quietly.

Mosabi smiled and walked away.

"This is not good." Laura said when he was out of sight. "That fool can't be alive after my explosion, can he?"

"I don't know." Rose answered sternly. "But something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked with a blank face.

"Captain Mosabi." Rose said crossing her arms. "I think he knows something."

Rose walked back into the house, starting to move boxes around again. Laura sighed and started to help.

Soria, Clema, and Naruto came to a division on their path. On the left side, the gravel path continued, on the right side, there was a vision of a forest ahead.

They stopped at the division. Clema stared at the right path, the wind moving her hair.

"So we take the left?" Naruto asked them. There was silence.

"Yes, we do." Soria answered. "We all do."

Clema looked at her and sighed. "Left it is."

They started to walk on the left path. As they did, Soria had an uneasy feeling. _"Why didn't you go, Clema?"_


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Clema, Naruto, and Soria camped out and the next morning resumed traveling. Soon they came to a beautiful open field with flowers, and up ahead they could see small houses.

"Up there is Limestone." Clema explained pointing to the small houses. "It's a quiet little town."

"The scenery here is amazing." Naruto said looking all around.

Soria smiled. "Yeah, let's keep moving."

They walked in a single file line; Clema leading the way, Soria right after her, and then Naruto. Naruto took off his headband, and his spiky blonde hair went down over his forehead. He took off his backpack and took out a white rag.

"What are you doing?" Clema asked looking back at him.

"Polishing my Leaf Village headband." Naruto answered. He took the rag and rubbed it all around the headband. The headband began to sparkle in the sunlight.

While Naruto was doing this, Soria began to walk at Clema's pace.

"Why didn't you try to take the right path?" Soria whispered when they were walking next to each other.

"You told me not to," Clema began smiling strangely. "Your right, I wasn't thinking straight."

Soria displayed a black face. "Ok then…"

Moments later, they entered the small town of Limestone. All the little houses had yellow roofs, and wooden doors. They were all two stories high. The streets were populated with many people. Children ran around playing games with each other, while other people were purchasing fruit from food stands.

"So, uh, where do we find Lyra?" Naruto asked dodging a little boy who ran past him.

"Her house is up ahead." Soria explained. "She also makes medicine for the townsfolk."

Up ahead was a small hill with one building on it. It was like the other buildings, but was three stories high. There was a wooden sign in front of the building that read "Limestone Pharmacy."

Clema opened the door and a small bell rang. The inside was a big room, with several wooden chairs. There was a counter with a cash register on top of it straight ahead, with a wooden door beyond it.

Soria walked up to the counter and noticed a little silver bell. She pushed down on it and it rung.

Clema took a seat on one of the wooden chairs while Naruto looked at some of the posters put on the walls. Soria took a seat next to Clema. They waited.

Moments later, the door opened slowly revealing an elderly woman, dressed in a pink dress. Her white hair was fixed in a bun, and she had a kind smile on her face. She had pink diamond earrings.

"Good morning Lyra." Clema said politely getting up. Soria also got up.

"Oh Clema!" Lyra said in an elderly voice. "What a surprise to see you! When I received word that Shiro needed some more medicine, I expected Chiryuu to pick it up."

"The Master wanted us to do it." Clema explained smiling. She pointed to Naruto. "This is our friend Naruto."

"Nice to meet you." Lyra said smiling. Naruto smiled back and nodded. "Same here."

"Let me get you Shiro's medicine." Lyra said walking back through the door.

"Well she's nice." Naruto said.

"She is." Soria said. "Possibly the kindest person I know."

Clema smiled and they patiently waited. Lyra came back through the door with a jar of blue liquid.

"This should last him two months." Lyra explained handing the medicine to Soria. "Tell me, is he improving at all?"

"Not really." Clema said looking down. "It's a shame…"

"Yes." Lyra said quietly. She then smiled. "Would you like to stay here tonight and leave tomorrow? You traveled a long way."

Clema looked at Naruto and Soria. Their faces told her yes. She turned to Lyra and smiled. "That would be great, thank you."

"Wonderful." Lyra said. "You can use the guest rooms on the third floor."

Naruto, Soria, and Clema smiled.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Sakura said covering her mouth with her hand. She was at Captain Karin's house, with a cup of tea.

"It's alright." Karin said taking a sip of her tea. "It was so unexpected, The Master dying…"

"And there was no body found?" Sakura asked a bit concerned.

"No, so there is a slight chance he could be alive." Karin explained. "But the explosion looked like it was inescapable."

A tear ran down Sakura's cheek. "How did the explosion happen?"

"We are trying to find out." Karin explained. She let out a small sigh. "We have no idea right now."

Sakura whipped the tear with her hand away. "Thanks for the tea. I should be returning to the Leaf Village."

Sakura got up and so did Karin. They exchanged goodbyes and Sakura exited.

Sakura entered the street, and it was sundown. The lights began to flicker on, shedding light onto the street. From the door, Sakura turned left and began walking. The streets were empty. "Excuse me, little lady."

Sakura stopped and turned around. The muscular man with spiky brown hair and red eyes smiled at her. "Can you tell me where I can find Captain Rose?"

Sakura had a confused look upon her face. "Yeah, she is being moved to the Royal Estate, by the Execution Grounds."

The man smiled. "Thank you little lady." The man began walking toward her, and when he passed her, Sakura felt frozen, and couldn't move. As he grew farther away, Sakura was able to move again. She shook her head, not being able to figure out what came over her. She took out her Soul Badge and was transported back to the Leaf Village.

Later on, it got very dark out, and the sky was star-less. The moon was even absent from the sky. Lyra was switching the Open sign to the Closed sign in front of the door. She turned to see Clema. Lyra jumped from being startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you; I wanted to ask you a question before I go to sleep." Clema said smiling.

Lyra took a deep breath, and smiled. "Yes dear?"

"Well, did you so happen to see Captain Ishimaru?" Clema asked while looking away.

Lyra walked over to the counter. "Oh, the young captain with the silver hair?"

"Yes." Clema responded. "Has he been here at Limestone?"

"No dear, I'm sorry." Lyra said yawning. "Well, I'm going to sleep, an old women like me needs her beauty sleep. Goodnight dear."

Lyra opened the wooden door behind the counter and entered through it, and closed it after her. Clema stood there, in the empty waiting room, looking out the window. _"Ishimaru…"_

She opened the front door, and exited the building, quietly closing it behind her. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She began walking away, her destination was clear.


	13. Chapter 13

Clema was walking through the empty town of Limestone. The streets were deserted because it was night. Once she passed the town, she was once again on the gravel path where she walked with Soria and Naruto earlier. She once again was standing in front of the two paths, and went on the right one, towards the forest where her nightmare took place.

Inside the Royal Estate, Laura was inside, unpacking things out of Rose's boxes, and placing them in appropriate places. Inside was huge, like a ballroom. There was a high ceiling, and a glass chandelier hanging down. There was a red chair against the wall, place the same as where The Master was positioned in the Meeting Hall. After placing a box down, Laura yawned.

"Making me do all the work…" Laura mumbled angrily. "Rose you're so lazy…"

There was a knock at the door, and Laura displayed a shocked face. _"Now who could that be this late…"_

Laura opened the door, revealing the muscular man from earlier. He smiled at Laura. "Hello doll face, is Rose here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Laura asked with a strict tone.

"I'm… a friend of Rose's." The man said as he continued to smile. "Name is Tyson."

"Tyson?" Laura repeated. "Well she never mentioned you, so goodbye."

As she began to close the door, Tyson put his huge muscular arm in the way, preventing her to. "I think you will let me in."

"And why would I do that?" Laura sneered.

"Because I know what you did, you killed the old man with your explosion attacks." Tyson said. He smiled and let his arm fall to his side.

Laura froze and displayed a troubled look.

"Your secret is safe with me." Tyson said. He crossed his arms. "If you count me in with this little plan of yours."

"_Damn, who is this guy exactly?" _Laura thought. _"If I don't let him in, he will ruin our plan and probably tell the Captain's…"_

"Whatever." Laura said after a moment of silence. "Rose is still at her building, she moves here for good tomorrow. Come back then." Laura then slammed the door out of anger. _"This makes no difference, but Rose, if your big muscular friend gets in our way of our goal, I will kill him myself."_

It was about midnight when Soria tossed and turned in her bed. She suddenly woke up, and stood up. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. To the left, she saw Naruto, fast asleep with his nightcap on. Soria looked to her right to see Clema, but her bed was empty.

Soria yawned and got up off the bed, and walked downstairs to the lobby. She thought maybe Clema would be down there, looking for a drink or something, but no luck. The lobby was empty, and it felt eerie. It was pitch black outside, with a tiny view of lights from Limestone.

Suddenly, it hit Soria. She remembered back to when Clema didn't take the right path, to the forest. Soria ran upstairs, and looked around her bed, looking for a note or something. When she gave up looking, she punched her bed out of anger.

She got changed from her pajamas into her Soul Reapers outfit, and wondered if she should wake Naruto up. After a moment of thought, she decided not to, and started to walk back downstairs.

She went behind the counter, and grabbed a blue flashlight, put it in her pocket, and exited the pharmacy quietly closing the door after her. The temperature outside was nice, not too cold, not too hot. There was still no moon in the sky, or stars. Soria began to run down to the town.

"_You're so reckless!" _She thought as she ran.

Clema came to the forest, and walked into the darkness slowly. As she got deeper in the forest, it got darker. There was a slight wind that made the tree leaves rustle, and Clema could hear an owl hoot.

Clema came to stop, and looked around. Suddenly, in her mind, she had a replay of what happened that horrible night; The Hallow already had taken over Ken's body, and going towards the young, hopeless Clema. Then Ishimaru jumped in front of Clema, stabbing the Hallow. Then came the most painful part of that night. Ken's eyes, staring into her eyes, telling her **"I love you."**

Snapping out of her nightmare, Clema fell to her knees, hands clasped on her head. She began sobbing, and stopped suddenly when she heard a sound from behind her. She turned and saw a silhouette of a moving figure.

Soria was at the intersection of the left and right path. With her flashlight guiding her way, she ran onto the right path.

The dark silhouette was moving slowly towards Clema. Clema reacted by taking out her sword, and held straight in front of her. "Who's there?"

The figure laughed. Clema suddenly froze; the figure was a beautiful, thin woman. Aged around forty, she smiled warmly. Her eyes were blue. Her long hair was brown, and she was a wearing a very nice green velvet gown. "Hello darling."

"Who the hell are you?" Clema asked sternly, griping her sword.

The women frowned. "You don't recognize me?"

Clema stared at her with a blank expression.

"Me, you don't recognize me?" The women said. "Me? Your own mother? Clema dear, it's me, your mother."

Clema dropped her sword and was still. _"What?"_

Soria was still running, and the view of the forest came to her. She gripped her flashlight. _"Almost there…"_


	14. Chapter 14

"What's going on here?" Clema demanded. "How do you know my name?"

"I told you darling." The women said smiling. "It's me, your mom. Tell me, how is Emashi doing?"

Clema froze and just stared at the beautiful woman.

Meanwhile, at Lyra's pharmacy, Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, and woke up. He woke up, rubbing his eyes, and stretching his arms to the sky. He looked around, noticing two empty beds by him. _"Where is everyone?"_

"Come here and give me a hug, darling." The woman said opening her arms. Her smile was welcoming.

Clema's thoughts were racing through her head.

"It's been a long time." The women said frowning. "I will tell you everything darling; I know you must be confused."

Clema stared at her. "Mom…" She said quietly. The women smiled. "Come here, Clema."

Clema started to walk towards the woman cautiously. Suddenly, when they were face to face, Clema looked directly into her eyes, and saw a vision of herself with Emashi when they were young. Clema gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Mother…"

"Yes." The woman said smiling. Suddenly, a kunai landed in the ground from the air right next to the woman. There was a paper bomb attached, just waiting to explode. Sparks came off it, and Clema jumped back for safety, and so did the woman. The paper exploded, and a huge puff of smoke was created.

Soria stopped in her tracks when she saw the explosion up ahead. "CLEMA?!"

Clema was on a far away tree branch, looking down at the smoke. She squinted to see through the smoke, but saw nothing. Suddenly, she saw a figure on a nearby tree. "Clema…"

Clema froze when she heard this familiar voice coming from the figure. The smoke cleared, and it revealed Ishimaru, with a serious look upon his face. He was in a green short-sleeved shirt, and in blue jeans.

"Ishimaru!" Clema yelled happily. "I was so worried about you!"

Ishimaru said nothing. Clema's smile faded. "What's wrong with you? Thinking you can go fight that hallow alone!"

Clema sighed. "Well, at least you didn't find it."

Ishimaru closed his eyes. "No, I did."

He opened his eyes and pointed down to the smoke filled ground. They saw a figure struggle to move, and when the smoke cleared, it was the woman.

"What are you talking about?" Clema asked. "She is, or might actually be my mother!"

"No, that thing is not your mother." Ishimaru said sternly. He looked at her. "It's that Hallow from that night. Don't you remember? He can change into anyone that he killed."

Clema froze. She remembered when the Hallow changed into Ken's body that night.

"He already killed that woman because he is wearing her body." Ishimaru explained.

Clema stared at the woman. _"Can she be that same hallow?"_

Ishimaru jumped off the tree branch to the ground, in front of the woman. "Stop wearing that body, I know that it's you, you filthy Hallow."

Clema jumped down next to Ishimaru. A slight wind made the tree leaves move and their clothes slightly. The woman laughed.

Ishimaru turned to Clema. "Give me your sword, I don't have mine."

"Yeah, I noticed by your outfit, why are you…"

"Just give me the sword." Ishimaru demanded.

"Clema dear," The woman said smiling. "Don't give him the sword, honey."

"Stop pretending to be her mother." Ishimaru yelled.

"But I am her mother," The woman said. "And Emashi's also."

Clema froze. Ishimaru noticed and yelled "GIVE ME YOUR SWORD."

"_If she is just that Hallow, why did I have a vision of me and Emashi when we were younger?"_

Ishimaru reached his hand over Clema and grabbed her sword. He turned to the woman and held it outward to her. "This time, I'll kill you."

The woman was frowning. "Kill me? Why?"

"STOP!" Ishimaru yelled. "YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER, YOUR THAT HALLOW!"

Ishimaru ran to her with Clema's sword, and made a movement to pierce her in the chest, but at the moment of contact, she vanished. Clema's sword pounded into the ground.

"Where did she go?" Clema said quietly.

Suddenly the woman jumped behind Ishimaru and stabbed him in the upper left shoulder with her arm, but in the appearance of a knife.

"She can shape shift her arm!" Clema said, quietly to herself so they couldn't hear. "Ishimaru must be right…"

The woman retracted her knife arm. Once out, her arm returned to normal. Ishimaru fell, blood poured out of him.

"ISHIMARU!" Clema yelled.

The woman looked at Clema. "It was out of self defense, darling."

Ishimaru grasped his wound with his hand. "Damn…"

"Why won't you believe me darling?" The woman said frowning. "Don't listen to this boy."

Clema ran to Ishimaru and pulled her sword out of the ground. She pointed it outward towards the woman. "I don't know who to believe, but until I do, keep your distance."

Naruto was running down the gravel path, with a flashlight, looking for Soria and Clema. When he came to the two paths, he chose to take a look at the one with the forest ahead. It was still dark, but the sunrise was expected any minute.

Naruto saw a figure ahead when he was closer to the forest. It was Soria.

"Soria!" Naruto yelled. Soria turned and her face was pale.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at her pale face. "Why are you outside anyways?"

Soria sighed. "I'm looking for Clema. Come on, I'll explain on the way…"

Naruto had a blank expression on his face, but decided to follow her.


	15. Chapter 15

"So it all happened here, in this forest?" Naruto asked as he and Soria were standing in front of the forest.

"Yes," Soria replied sighing. "Ken's death, the hallow encounter, all was in this forest."

The sun was just rising, and the darkness seemed to fade, little by little. Naruto looked down. "Clema…"

"Let's go look for her." Soria said, and they started walking into the forest.

Clema knelt down by Ishimaru, examining he wound. _"This is deep… I wish Lyra or Sakura were here…" _

"I don't know," Clema said quietly. "I don't know what to do…"

Ishimaru continued to grasp his wound with his hand, blood dripping down onto the ground. "I wish I had my sword… then I can summon my dragon…"

"Everything is going to be alright," Clema said smiling slightly at Ishimaru. "Don't worry Ishimaru…"

For the first time in a long time, Ishimaru and Clema's eyes meet, and for a second, they seemed unaware of their surroundings. Clema was finally talking to Ishimaru, and Ishimaru felt that Clema had finally understood why he killed Ken.

"Honey," The woman said angrily. "Why don't you believe me?"

Clema and Ishimaru snapped out of their trance, and Clema got up and looked at the woman.

"This time," Clema began. "I'm going to listen to Ishimaru… You are just a Hallow, nothing more."

The woman frowned, and just stared at Clema. Suddenly, the woman glowed bright blue, and transformed. There, standing ahead of Clema was the Hallow from that night, unchanged.

"**Well, you have seen through my trick, eh?" **The Hallow said in an ominous voice.

"I told you…" Ishimaru muttered.

"**I'm so glad you two are here," **The Hallow said. **"Because I didn't get to kill you that night… only that delicious Assistant Captain boy… Ken was it?"**

Clema ran towards the Hallow, with her sword outward. She jumped and stabbed the Hallow in one of its eight tentacles like arms. Blood ran down the Hallows arm.

"**Ow…" **The Hallow yelped. He raised one of its other tentacles and wrapped it around Clema's waist. **"That hurt, girl."**

"CLEMA!" Ishimaru yelled angrily. "LET HER GO!"

"**No, she is my next meal…" **The Hallow said grinning. It turned to Clema. **"Soon you will join your boyfriend…"**

Clema did some hand signs and placed her palms on the tentacle. "LET GO!"

Electricity scattered from Clema's palms, and ran down the Hallow's tentacle. The tentacle then snatched off from the Hallow's body, blood spraying everywhere. Clema landed on the ground, along with the detached tentacle.

"**DAMN YOU GIRL!" **The Hallow shrieked.

Clema ran over to Ishimaru. "We need to get you out of here, get you to Lyra's…"

"Lyra?" Ishimaru said with a blank face.

"Yeah, we came to Limestone to get Shiro medicine," Clema explained. "But I'll explain later."

Clema looked around desperately. _"What am I going to do?"_

Clema looked at the pool of scarlet blood surrounding Ishimaru. _"He's losing too much blood!"_

The sunlight of the morning shone into Rose's big window. She opened her eyes, just waking up. She rubbed them, and struggled to pull herself up.

She got off her bed, and walked slowly over to the window. She looked out at the city.

"Today, I'm Master of this city." Rose said smiling.

There was a knock at her door. Rose pulled her long hair back, and started walking toward the door. She opened it, revealing Captain Mosabi.

"Mosabi, hello. I didn't expect you." Rose said in a flat voice.

"Forgive me Master Rose," Mosabi said. "But Assistant Captain Laura requires you in the Royal Estate, now."

Rose rolled her eyes. She sighed and smiled. "Thanks, I'll go there now."

Rose turned but Mosabi began to speak again. "We can't find The Master's body."

Rose chuckled. "That's a shame."

"But with no body," Mosabi began. "We can't hold him a proper funeral."

Rose turned to him again. "What do you want me to do about it, Captain?"

Mosabi displayed an angry face. "Aren't you planning to investigate this?"

"There isn't anything to investigate," Rose explained. "The Master was killed, Tusado or Aaron probably did it, I mean, and who else would do such a thing?"

"You never know." Mosabi said, and started to walk away. Rose watched him, and sighed.

"_He knows something..."_


	16. Chapter 16

Rose opened the doors to the Royal Estate. She was wearing a green velvet gown, and was wearing crystal earrings. She opened it to reveal Laura, in a regular Soul Reaper's outfit, staring at her. "Good it's you."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in her smooth voice. She was smiling. "Mosabi said you required me?"

"Yeah, we have a problem." Laura said sternly.

"What kind of problem?" Rose asked suddenly frowning. She made her way to the big read seat and sat down.

"A friend of your came here last night," Laura said. "And he knows we killed The Master."

"A friend of mine?" Rose said looking around, taking in the beauty of the room.

"Yes, Tyson was his name. He said that he wants in on our plan or else he'll tell everyone about what we have done." Laura explained.

"Tyson?" Rose said suddenly looking straight at Laura.

"Yeah, I would have killed him right away, but since he was your friend, I let him live."

"Tyson…" Rose said quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Laura asked, moving her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"His name seems familiar, but I can't remember him…" Rose said looking down. "Tyson…"

"Try to remember, because he's coming back here today." Laura said sighing.

Rose looked at Laura. "I'll probably remember who he is when I see him. Anyway, I think we have another problem."

Laura rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Captain Mosabi," Rose said sternly. "I have a feeling he may no something."

"There's no way," Laura said, letting out a small laugh. "He's too preoccupied with his wedding coming up."

"Oh yes, we must not forget that," Rose said. She smiled. "Well, I guess your right, but I will keep an eye on him."

"If you want," Laura said turning around. "So today's your first day as Master. Feeling powerful?"

Rose laughed. "Yes. These people here are so gullible."

Laura opened the doors of the building, preparing to exit. "Well the gullible people here are coming here today to honor their new Master, so make it realistic will ya?"

"Sure." Rose said. Laura looked at her and smiled. She then exited the Royal Estate.

Clema was doing all she could to protect Ishimaru from any further harm. The Hallow was wincing in pain from one of its tentacle's being slashed off. Its blood poured to the ground.

"Ishimaru…" Clema began. Tears started to roll down her face. "I don't know what to do…"

Ishimaru stared at her, and sighed. "Clema, get out of here."

Clema froze. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"There is no way you can carry me to Limestone." Ishimaru said grinning a little.

He raised his arm, and placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped her tears away. "I already lost a huge amount of blood. There isn't much time for me…"

"NO!" Clema yelled, pushing his hand away. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

Suddenly, the Hallow started to run towards them. **"DIE!"**

Ishimaru got up and blocked the Hallow from striking Clema. Ishimaru punched the Hallow and it flew back to where it originally stood. Ishimaru fell to his knees.

The Hallows skeleton like face was bleeding. It struggled to stand up. **"Still a little fight in you little Captain…"**

Clema took notice of her sword over by a tree. It was near the Hallow, but it didn't seem to notice it.

"Ishimaru, hang in there." Clema said.

She made a break for it. She ran in the direction to get the sword. The Hallow noticed and started to run in the same direction.

"CLEMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ishimaru yelled grasping his wound. "CLEMA!"

Clema made it to the sword before the Hallow and picked it up quickly. She pointed it in it's direction. The Hallow came to a halt.

"**What are you going to do?" **The Hallow asked in a mocking way. **"Stop trying to act tough, little Soul Reaper."**

Clema tightened her grip on the sword. "I'm not acting tough, I am tough."

Clema ran towards the Hallow and sliced it in its skeleton like face. The Hallow yelled in pain, and blood splattered everywhere.

"**DAMN YOU!" **The Hallow managed to yell.

Clema ran back to Ishimaru.

"Clema…"

"Let me handle this, and then I'll get you to Lyra so she can heal you." Clema explained. She turned her direction to the Hallow once more.

"You killed Ken." Clema said suddenly, looking at the ground. The Hallow stared at her, blood dripping from its jaw.

"**I've killed many Soul Reapers."** The Hallow said angrily.

"Why?"

"**Why what?"**

"Why do you kill?"

The Hallow chuckled. **"You stupid girl. Why do I kill? I'm a Hallow, an unrested soul, its my nature."**

Clema closed her eyes. "Do you want to rest?"

The Hallow stared at her once more. **"What do you mean?"**

"When Hallows are killed, their souls are rested." Clema said opening her eyes.

The Hallow chuckled. **"Lies."**

"It's true." Ishimaru struggled to say. "I've seen it."

"**No, lies. Your trying to trick me."**

"What would I gain with that?" Clema asked.

"**Revenge, for me killing your precious Ken!" **The Hallow yelled.

"I'm not that type of person, a person who is bent on getting revenge." Clema said with a serious face.

"**Why? I killed your precious boyfriend. How can you not have the urge to get revenge girl?" **

Clema looked at the sky. The sun was shining, and birds took flight off tree branches. "What will I gain by getting revenge?" She looked at the Hallow. "When someone dies, they can not be bright back to life. It's impossible. Getting revenge won't give me any hope that Ken might come back."

Ishimaru coughed up some blood and the Hallow looked at him.

"**You wouldn't want revenge… If I killed that little Soul Reaper Captain?"**

"That question does not have an answer…" Clema began slowly. "Because I'm not about to let that happen!"


	17. Chapter 17

**~Sorry for delay! **

The Royal Estate filled up with the Soul Reaper Captains. As they entered, they all took in the beauty of The Royal Estate; how big it was and how pretty it was.

"Welcome to the Royal Estate." Rose said with a welcoming smile. "This is the new Meeting Hall."

"More like a ballroom." Karin muttered looking around.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Ruko said sternly. "Rose, what are we going to do about Tusado and Aaron?"

"Yeah, and we haven't found Prisoner Number 56 yet either…" Emashi added.

"We have many situations to deal with." Rose explained, crossing her arms. "I will do my best as Master to find solutions."

Rose took notice of their troubled faces and displayed a friendly, yet creepy smile. "We will stop Aaron and Tusado from killing anyone else."

Rose got up and started to walk towards them. "On a happier note, Karin and Mosabi's big wedding is coming up, isn't that right?"

Karin smiled. "Yes, it is." She looked at Mosabi, who was across from her. Mosabi smiled back. The Captains were then dismissed.

On the outskirts of the main Soul Reaper World city, stood Tusado in a white robe. His short silver hair blew in the wind. His usual smirk was upon his face. Next to him was a figure of a man, in a black robe with a hood up covering his identity.

"Those girls are smart." Tusado said quietly. "Killing the old man, and taking his position… and blaming us for his murder…"

Tusado suddenly frowned. "I told them not to interfere with our plans!" He yelled angrily.

"Calm down Tusado…" The man said in a dark voice. "They will be punished for what they have done." The man removed his hood and it was Aaron. His short brown hair blew in the breeze. He had an evil expression on his face. "Don't worry, they will pay."

In the forest, the Hallow remained very still. Clema didn't take her eyes off it, waiting for it to make a move.

"**You're a strange girl, aren't you?" **The Hallow muttered.

"It's not strange to be civil." Clema answered. "I will not get revenge. But I will protect Ishimaru."

The Hallow looked at the sky. The bright sun was peaking through the crowded forest trees. _**"I'm running out of time."**_

The Hallow suddenly glowed red and started to sink into the ground slowly.

Clema gasped and ran towards it. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

"**Sunlight isn't good for even the toughest of Hallows… I hope we meet again to settle this…"**

The Hallow disappeared beneath the ground, but Clema and Ishimaru heard it still chuckling. The chuckling however faded away.

Clema fell to her knees. "DAMN IT!"

"CLEMA! ISHIMARU!" Screamed a voice. Clema turned to see Soria with Naruto besides her, running to them. Soria was looking at Ishimaru.

Soria knelt by Ishimaru, placing her hand behind his back to support him up. "Ishimaru, what happened?!"

"The Hallow." Ishimaru said faintly. Tears ran down Soria's face, and she started to pick him up, acting as a crutch for him. "We need to get him to Lyra now." Soria gave Clema a quick glare and she started walking away.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Clema. "What the hell happened?"

"That damn Hallow came back." Clema said quietly.

She sighed and got up. "I'm sorry to have worried you, going off by myself."

"You know that you have friends that can help you with anything, Clema." Naruto said sternly. "Please don't do that again."

Clema smiled. "I know, come on, let's go."

Clema started to walk away, but Naruto stood there, observing the damage of the ground and some nearby trees. _"What happened here?"_

Soria barged into Lyra's shop, and laid Ishimaru on some chairs. "LYRA?" She yelled. "ARE YOU HERE?"

Clema and Naruto walked in after them. Lyra came down the stairs and smiled. "Why hello, where have you all been?"

She took notice of the bloody Ishimaru and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "What in the world…"

"Please save him Lyra!" Soria said with tears. "Please!"

"I wish Sakura were here." Naruto said to Clema. "She could of healed him while we were in the forest…"

"Yeah." Clema answered. Clema stared at the barely conscious Ishimaru. _"This is all my fault…"_

Lyra began to wrap up his wounds. Later, she came out with a bottle of blue liquid. "Here, drink this special medicine dear."

Ishimaru sat up and took the glass. He took a sip and made a revolted face. "This tastes so bad!"

"Oh just drink it!" Soria yelled moving the bottle to his lips once more. After drinking the whole bottle, Ishimaru looked as if he was about to barf.

"Just take it easy now." Lyra said taking the empty bottle from him. "Your wounds will soon close, and the medicine will start doing it's job. A good thing you got here when you did."

Lyra walked to her counter and started to wash the bottle. Soria hugged Ishimaru. "Ishimaru… never go off like that again!"

Ishimaru rolled his eyes. "Soria, I'm fine."

"But you almost weren't."

"Well I am." Ishimaru said smiling. "Don't worry."

Clema felt like these words were directed to her, and she felt a little better. She took a seat on the other side of Ishimaru. Naruto then took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry that the Hallow got away." Ishimaru said quietly. "And that I was not use to you…"

Clema placed her hand over his. "No, I'm sorry, for holding a grudge against you all this time… I see now that you had no choice that night… I'm sorry."

After a moment, Ishimaru smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"So I guess we will go back to the Soul Reaper main city when Ishimaru's all healed?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Don't forget about Captain Shiro…"

"Shiro is in good care, with Chiryuu." Clema said smiling. "I think that we should wait for Ishimaru to heal first."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Soria muttered to Ishimaru.

Ishimaru smiled. "I don't get beaten easily, I am a Captain after all."


	18. Chapter 18

**- Kinda short... sorry. xD**

Laura entered the Royal Estate with a grin upon her face. "So Rose how was the meeting?"

"It went good." Rose replied with her smooth voice. "These people are so gullible."

Laura chuckled. "Soon these people will wish they were more observant, and they will plead to us for their lives."

Rose smiled. "Phase 2 is almost ready to be brought in to action I take it?"

"Yes, very soon." Laura replied. Suddenly, there was a sinister chuckle, not made by Laura nor Rose. The chuckle came from above. "There is a phase two? Hmm that should be interesting, but…"

In front of Laura and Rose Tusado appeared in his white robe, jumping down from the ceiling. "You seemed to blame me and Aaron for the old man's death, so a phase two doesn't seem like something we want." He grinned.

Laura smiled. "Not my fault that you are a sore loser… We killed The Master, what have you guys been up to?"

"That is something I can not answer yet, but soon everyone will see." Tusado answered. "Unfortunately, you girls won't be seeing it."

Rose and Laura suddenly frowned. "Oh really?" Rose said in a serious tone.

"Yes Master Rose." Tusado said. "I told you not to interfere with our plans, and blaming us for that old mans death has everyone on guard for me and Aaron even more…"

"And for that you will pay." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Aaron, with an evil smirk upon his face. He was in his black robe. He took out his sword, and held it in Laura's direction. It extended and stabbed her in the right shoulder. Blood ran down her hand.

Aaron's sword retreated and Laura grasped her wound. "You must be Aaron."

"Yup." Aaron answered simply.

Suddenly, Laura's hand grasping the wound turned pink, and the wound suddenly healed.

"You have medical techniques I see." Aaron said. "How interesting…"

Rose stood up from her chair, and with incredible speed, punched Tusado in the stomach, causing him to fly across the estate.

"_Amazing speed with that one…" _Aaron though staring at Rose. Tusado landed and coughed up blood, struggling to stand up. "Damn you…"

Rose fixed her hair and smiled. "Is that all you got?"

"I assure you, not even close to what he can do." Aaron answered for Tusado. "Now, besides being fast, what can you do beautiful?"

"Sorry." Laura said suddenly. "Her power is a secret for now."

"What a shame." Aaron said. "I'll just have to force her to use it then." He took out his sword and it extended in Rose's direction, but she dodged it by moving with her speed. Rose ran over to Aaron and punched him across the face, and ran back to Laura.

"Ouch." Aaron muttered. He clasped his hand over his cheek. "That will leave a mark."

Meanwhile at Lyra's, Ishimaru laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. The wounds were almost closed, and he felt better after drinking the foul tasting medicine. There was a knock on his door, and Soria entered with a tray of hot ramen.

"Naruto insisted that for dinner we have Ramen." Soria said rolling her eyes. "Here is some leftover." The ramen looked delicious.

"Thank you." Ishimaru said sitting up.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. We should be able to leave soon." Ishimaru said smiling.

As Ishimaru began eating the ramen, Soria just stared at him, with a dream like trance upon her face. Ishimaru took notice and stopped eating. "Is something wrong?"

Soria froze. "Oh no! Sorry I was just thinking of something." Soria then smiled. "I'm so glad your okay."

Ishimaru gave the thumbs up sign and began eating the ramen again. Soria then exited his room.

Soria walked downstairs to the waiting area, where Naruto and Clema sat finishing their dinner.

"He said he is feeling better." Soria said taking her seat. "And that we should be able to leave soon."

"That's good." Naruto muttered through eating the ramen.

"Naruto, slow down." Clema said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're going to get sick."

"You know I love ramen!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, that's where we first got to know each other, in that ramen shop in your village." Clema said. "Ironic."

Lyra came out of the back room with a warm smile upon her face. "How is everything?"

"Great, thanks." Soria answered.

"Good." Lyra said. The sun was setting, and Lyra changed the OPEN sign to CLOSED. She yawned. "I'm going in, goodnight everyone."

"Night." They all said smiling, and Lyra went in the back.


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Sorry for it being short again lol. Enjoy.**

Rose stood next to Laura and smiled. "Face it Mr. Aaron and Tusado, we control the Soul Reaper World now."

Tusado struggled to his feet, grasping his stomach. A pool of scarlet blood that was coughed up laid by his feet. "That may be the case for now, but in time that shall change."

"And how is that?" Laura asked turning to Tusado. "Look how pathetic you are, in fact, I think we should end this now."

Laura raised her hand above her, and snapped her fingers. A wall of fire trapped Tusado in a circle. Tusado began to sweat from the intensity of the flame's heat.

"You see, I can also create traps using fire." Laura explained watching Tusado. "Not only cause explosions."

Aaron started to clap slowly, with a taunting smirk upon his face. "I see, so you are experienced with fire, while Rose is experienced with speed. Well, from what I can tell anyways, since you said she has more power."

"Don't think that is all that we can do." Laura said calmly. "Because you would be wrong."

"So, what is your goal?" Rose asked, looking at Aaron. "You betrayed the Captains and fled with Tusado."

Aaron stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "The Soul Reaper World will fall."

"And why is that?"

"I have my reasons." Aaron answered. "And with the Soul Jewel in our procession, it shall happen."

"The Soul Jewel… I remember hearing about that." Rose said.

"Yes, once it awakens, we will use its power to destroy this world." Aaron explained.

"How long does it take to awaken? You've had it about what? 6 months now?" Laura said suddenly. "You took it from that girl Clema correct? Her parents placed it inside of her."

Aaron's face became serious. "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things, Aaron." Laura said seriously. _"A lot."_

Aaron paused for a moment but continued. "We did get it from Clema. At the execution grounds a while ago."

"I thought so." Laura said.

Aaron pointed his sword in Rose and Laura's direction. "Time to end this."

The sword extended to their direction, but Rose pushed Laura out of the way and dodged it with her speed. Laura raised her hand, leveled it flat, and a ball of fire appeared hovering over her palm.

Laura threw the ball of fire at Aaron, but he dodged it. The ball of fire landed on Rose's chair and it burst into flames.

Aaron stood by the circle of fire imprisoning Tusado. He chuckled. "Too slow."

"My chair!" Rose yelled. Laura rolled her eyes and turned to Aaron.

"Fire balls… interesting." Aaron said smiling.

Suddenly, Tusado raised his sword and spun it around his head in a tornado like motion. A small tornado took form and the circle of fire was blown away, revealing Tusado. He put his sword away.

"Nice technique." Laura said.

Tusado ignored her and looked at Aaron. "Someone might come soon…"

Aaron looked at Laura, and then at Rose, who was trying to put the fire on the chair out. "We wouldn't want that."

Aaron sighed. "We have to go, all this noise may cause a Captain to come, and we don't want that to happen."

Laura displayed an angry expression. "Running away?"

Aaron stared at her. "I wouldn't call it that."

Tusado took out his sword again and spun his sword forming the tornado. It surrounded him and Aaron.

"Until we meet again." Aaron said with a smirk. "Bye."

In moments they disappeared. Laura sighed and turned to Rose. "Cowards… oh, and sorry about your chair."

"JUST HELP ME PUT THIS FIRE OUT!" Rose yelled frantically. Laura rolled her eyes and began to help.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Please review and subscribe! **

"Thank you for everything Lyra." Clema said kindly as they all stood by the door. Lyra smiled and handed her Captain Shiro's medicine.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Naruto asked Ishimaru.

"Yeah, that foul tasting medicine helped a lot." Ishimaru replied.

"Give Captain Shiro my best regards." Lyra said as Clema opened the store door.

"Will do." Soria replied as they all filed out. "See you soon."

The sun was shining and birds were chirping as they all walked down the path, exiting Limestone.

"What a nice day." Soria said smiling, looking at the sky.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"So are you going back to the Leaf Village once we return to the city?" Clema asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I have to get started on missions."

"Tell Tsunade I say hello." Clema said smiling.

"I will."

They approached the intersection of where the left and right paths meet. As they all kept walking, Clema looked at the right path, and could see some of the forest from where she stood.

Ishimaru stood next to her. "Where do you think the Hallow went?" Clema asked him.

"Dunno." Ishimaru replied. He then sighed. "If we meet it again, I promise that we will end this, and that I will be the one protecting you."

Clema was shocked by this and looked at him. "Thanks." She smiled and they began to follow Soria and Naruto.

Rose was sitting on a new red arm chair in the center of The Royal Estate, since the other one went up in flames. She sat looking straight ahead with a bored look on her face. She sighed. Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Captain Karin and Mosabi.

Rose sat up straight. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Why hello Mosabi and Karin."

"Hello Master Rose." Karin said politely. "We have a favor to ask you."

"Ask away." Rose replied.

"We want to know if it's okay to have the wedding here in the Royal Estate." Mosabi said sternly. "It's a nice place, and we think everyone would enjoy it."

Karin smiled. "Yes."

Rose looked at them. "I guess there is no harm in that."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Karin said happily. She looked at Mosabi. "This is great!"

Mosabi looked at Rose. "The wedding is next week."

"How exciting!" Rose said, hiding her sarcasm. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks." Karin said. She turned. "Let's go Mosabi."

"I'll meet you outside. I need to discuss something with Master Rose." Mosabi said. He smiled and Karin, and then she walked out.

"Is something wrong?" Rose said as Karin exited.

"There is something I need to talk about with you." Mosabi said.

"Well, what is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's about The Master's death. I think that Tusado and Aaron were not behind it."

Rose sat up straight, taking more interest in this conversation. "Oh? What makes you say that Mosabi?"

"I believe that Tusado and Aaron wouldn't kill The Master by himself." Mosabi explained. "I believe that they would kill all the Captains and himself all together, getting rid of the city's governmental power all at once."

There was silence. Rose just looked at him, studying him.

"And also, I don't believe that Aaron and Tusado can use fire techniques." Mosabi added. Rose froze at this.

"I may be wrong," Mosabi continued, "But I wanted to bring that to your attention."

Rose sighed. "Well if that is the case, who else could have done it Mosabi?"

Mosabi was silent for a moment. "I really don't know. I trust all the Captains, but after what Aaron did, you have to be careful with who you trust it seems."

"Yes." Rose added. "You really do."

Mosabi turned around and exited the Royal Estate.

"He's smart." A voice said from above. Rose looked up and saw Laura standing up on a small platform next to one of the huge stain glass windows. She was looking out, watching Mosabi walk away. "Should I kill him?"

Rose chuckled. "You're always so quick to kill, Laura. But no, not yet."

"Why not?" Laura said, turning her head to Rose.

"His big day is coming; we don't want to ruin that." Rose said with a creepy smile.

Laura sighed. "Alright, but he better not interfere."

"I assure you if he does, then you may kill him." Rose said.


	21. Chapter 21

"We should be reaching the city soon." Soria said as her, Ishimaru, Clema and Naruto walked down a gravel path.

"That's good. The sooner we get this medicine to Shiro, the sooner he will feel better… hopefully." Clema said cheerfully.

"Are you going to be a Captain again Ishimaru?" Soria asked. Ishimaru looked at her and was silent.

"I haven't really given that much thought." Ishimaru replied.

"You should." Clema said. "You are a great person for the job, and you were a great Captain. So why not do it?"

Ishimaru raised his hands behind his head with his arms up. "Well sometimes it's just a bother. All the paperwork and such."

"Well don't give up being Captain because you're lazy." Soria said smiling. Ishimaru rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, they came to a hillside, which overlooked that Soul Reaper World main city. They all stood there, looking down at the city.

"I'm so glad to almost be home." Soria said as they continued walking again.

"Same." Agreed Clema. "I missed Emashi."

Ishimaru studied the city and then stopped. Soria looked over her shoulder noticing Ishimaru not following them.

"What's wrong?" She asked stopping. Clema and Naruto also turned.

"I can't see The Meeting Hall." Ishimaru said squinting his eyes. "Where it should be, I see just an empty space."

Soria squinted her eyes to see. She then turned to Clema. "He's right."

"Strange." Naruto said. "Come on; let's see what's going on."

They traveled down the hillside and entered the city. Clema took the lead and led everyone to her house. She knocked on the door, and Emashi opened it. He smiled when he saw them.

"You're finally home." Emashi said, as Clema went to hug him.

"Yes." Clema said grasping him. She then brief vision of the hallow, in the form of the woman that the hallow called her mother. "I'm so glad I am."

"Did you get the medicine from Lyra?" Emashi asked as they parted.

"Yup." Naruto replied. "Clema has it."

"That's good." Emashi said smiling. "Hopefully it will help Shiro get better." Emashi then noticed Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru, good to see your back also." He said smiling.

Ishimaru looked at him. "Yeah."

"Emashi?" Clema began. "Do you know what happened to The Meeting Hall? From the hillside we saw a huge empty space taking its place."

Emashi's smile dropped. He then sighed. "The Master was killed."

Everyone froze.

"….What?" Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"The Meeting Hall was burned to the ground in an explosion." Emashi explained while looking down. "Right now, we think it was Tusado or Aaron."

At Aaron's name, Ishimaru made a fist at his side. Emashi noticed and then said "We haven't found The Master's body yet, so maybe he escaped, but it's unlikely…"

"So… who is the new master?" Soria asked.

"Captain Rose took his place." Emashi said. "She said that The Master would want her to take his place."

"Did anyone do a check on her?" Ishimaru said sternly.

"A check?"

"Yes, she was a new captain after all. How can we trust her completely?" Ishimaru replied.

"She seems trustful." Emashi said. "And The Master trusted her."

"You never know who you can really trust." Ishimaru said quietly.

Emashi sighed. "Anyways, the meetings will all be in The Royal Estate for now on, or if you want to call it, The New Meeting Hall."

"Now that Rose is Master, I wonder who my captain is…" Soria said.

"This is terrible…" Naruto said. "The old man dead? This can't be…"

Everyone was silent. Ishimaru suddenly walked away, and Soria followed him. Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess I should be going back to the Leaf Village. I'll be back soon."

Clema nodded. She then hugged him, and he was off.

Clema turned to Emashi. "I'm going to bring Shiro his medicine."

"Okay." Emashi said, knowing that she was upset. "Are you ok?"

Clema was silent, but then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Be back soon."

She then turned and began to walk away. Emashi sighed and looked at the sky. _"Master… you have to be alive, and out there somewhere…"_


	22. Chapter 22

"_The Master… dead…"_

Ishimaru was sitting on top of the hillside. The sun was going down, and there was a slight breeze.

"_We think that Aaron and Tusado did this."_

That sentence Emashi said rang in Ishimaru's head. Ishimaru looked at the sky. _"Where are you Aaron… you coward…"_

Ishimaru then stood up. _"I made a promise to myself, that I would kill you for what you did to Soria and for your betrayal of the Soul Reaper World."_

Ishimaru sighed. _"Next time we meet, you will die."_

Ishimaru then began to walk back to the city.

Soria was standing in front of The Royal Estate, hesitating before knocking on the big doors. She sighed, and then knocked. The door opened to reveal Rose.

"Oh Soria! You're back from Limestone!" Rose said smiling, welcoming her inside. "Did you get the medicine for poor Shiro?"

"Yes." Soria said smiling.

"Good, that should help him." Rose said closing the doors.

"I heard about The Master…" Soria said quietly.

Rose looked at her and sighed. "Yes, it's a shame. I am sorry that you found out like this."

"I hear now that you are the new master?" Soria said.

Rose smiled. "Yes, and I am doing all that I can to find Aaron and Tusado, so they can pay for what they have done."

Soria looked at her and then asked "Who will be my captain then?"

Rose displayed a thoughtful look. "Well I will have to decide that."

"Captain Ishimaru- I mean Ishimaru is back." Soria said suddenly. "And I think he would like to become captain again."

"The kid?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Ishimaru." Soria said.

"Hmm." Rose said. There was a moment of silence. "You care about him, don't you?"

Soria's face suddenly turned red. "Well, he is my friend…"

"He is something special, being a captain at such a young age. I have heard stories about him; he's been through a lot." Rose continued.

"He hasn't had the best childhood," Soria said.

"Well, he was lucky to have you there." Rose said smiling. "Now go on, tell him to come and get his Captain Robe."

Soria looked at her and smiled. "I will."

Elsewhere, Shiro was sitting up in his bed, and Clema was at his bedside. She was holding the medicine, and poured some of it in a glass.

"This is the medicine from Lyra." Clema explained handing him the cup. "It will help."

Shiro coughed violently and then displayed a slight smile. "Thank you."

Clema smiled. "No problem."

Shiro then took a sip. "Honestly Clema, I don't think there is much time for me left."

"What?" Clema said frowning. "What do you mean?"

"With my condition, I can't do anything to help out the other Captains… My condition is getting worse and worse… my time might be up."

Clema stared at him. "Don't stop fighting, Shiro."

Shiro looked at her and smiled weakly.

There was a knock at The Royal Estate doors. "Come in." Rose called from her seat.

The doors opened, revealing Ishimaru. He started to walk inside, closing the doors behind him.

"You are Ishimaru, correct?" Rose began with a smile.

"Yes." Ishimaru replied.

"Well, I can tell you are here about the issue of whether to be Captain again." Rose said. "If you would like to be Captain, you may."

Rose stood up and went behind her chair; she bent down and withdrew a folded up Captain's Robe. "I believe this is yours."

Rose threw it to Ishimaru, and Ishimaru caught it. He looked it in his hands. He grasped it and looked at Rose. "I am going to be honest; I do not completely trust you Ms. Rose."

Rose frowned. "Why?"

"You just became a new Captain, and suddenly now Master." Ishimaru said seriously. "You said The Master would want you to become Master? I am going to do some research."

Rose stared at him and sighed. "Do whatever you like, I have nothing to hide." She then smiled.

Ishimaru put on his Captain's Robe and exited The Royal Estate.

"_Another problem to deal with." _Rose thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Really sorry for the month delay, exams are keeping me busy. Sorry it's a short chapter, but enjoy.**

"Where do you want this?" Captain Ruko asked, standing on top of a shaky ladder on the left side of the Royal Estate. He was holding a white cloth to be hung across the ceiling as a wedding decoration.

"Hang it right across there." Captain Karin yelled up to him, pointing to her desired spot. "Thanks for helping out Ruko, I know this isn't your thing."

Ruko rolled his eyes. _"How did I get stuck doing this?" _

Emashi and Mosabi were setting up tables off to the sides of the building. The center of the room would be the dance floor for the reception.

"Thanks for helping Emashi." Mosabi said as he set up chairs.

"No prob buddy." Emashi replied. He smiled.

Karin walked over to them and smiled. "Good job guys."

Mosabi went to her and hugged her. "Excited?"

"Of course!" Karin said happily.

"Me too, everything's looking good." Mosabi replied looking around.

"Well that should do for the tables." Emashi said, covering the last table with a table cloth.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing Rose, she had a shocked expression upon her face when seeing everything.

"Very nice!" She said closing the door after her. She walked around, examining the tables and decorations.

"Thanks." Karin replied.

"You two are very lucky." Rose said while approaching them. She smiled and looked at Mosabi. "You better keep her close, or someone else will snatch her up."

Mosabi glared at Rose.

"I'm just kidding!" Rose said smiling. Mosabi knew it was a fake smile.

"Oh Rose," Karin said laughing. "That won't happen. I love Mosabi."

Mosabi smiled.

Rose quickly rolled her eyes and walked over to her seat. _"Blah."_

"That's great!" Soria said happily. "Your captain again!"

"Yeah." Ishimaru replied. They were walking through the city, Ishimaru wearing his Captain's Robe the first time in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Soria asked looking at him. "You don't seem happy about it."

Ishimaru stopped. "Something's not right with this Rose person."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust her." Ishimaru said. "It doesn't make sense. The Master appointed her to become the new leader? Something's not adding up."

"Rose is nice," Soria began. "Give her a chance. You're always so serious."

Ishimaru rolled his eyes.

"Come; let's go somewhere to eat to celebrate." Soria said. She took his hand and pulled him down the street. Ishimaru blushed a little along the way.

Tusado watched them walk away while wearing a white robe with a hood covering his identity. _"Hmm, Ishimaru is back…"_

He got up and looked at the sky. _"It doesn't matter, it's about time we put the plan into action."_


	24. Chapter 24

**_There is always one special day in your life…_**

**_That one day where it's __your__ day…_**

**_The day that will change everything…_**

**_Change everything for the better…_**

**_That day where you put on your special dress…_**

**_Where you walk down the church isle…_**

**_And there in front of you…_**

**_Is him…_**

**_The one you want to spend your life with…_**

**_And be with…_**

**_Forever._**

"You look beautiful." Clema said as she and Karin looked in the mirror. Clema was behind her, and Karin was sitting down. Clema had just done her hair. Her long blonde hair was shiny, and her white puffy dress was flawless. Karin was flawless.

Clema was also in a small white dress; her hair was like Karin's.

"Here are your earrings." Clema said as she handed Karin a small black box. Karin opened them to reveal her blue crystal earrings that dangled down.

She put them on. "Thank you."

"So this is it." Clema said smiling. "Your day."

Karin smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. "I can't believe its happening… to me."

Clema smiled. "Thank you for picking me to be the flower girl."

"No problem." Karin said. She took a deep breath.

"Ready to walk down that isle?" Clema asked.

Karin nodded.

Clema led the way; she opened two doors and let Karin down a large white hallway. Clema took her box of flower petals off a table on the way and they came to two huge doors with stained glass on them.

Karin took one last deep breath.

Clema opened the doors to reveal huge walkway with a long white carpet leading to the huge alter. Sitting in the isles were her family, Mosabi's family, and in the front, the captains. Naruto and Sakura also sat up front. Everyone was dressed for the occasion.

An elderly woman behind a huge white piano began playing. Clema began to walk down, throwing her petals gently on the walkway. Karin followed, trying not to look at everyone staring at her.

Then she looked at the alter and saw him.

Mosabi, looking handsome, smiled at her. To them, it felt like they were the only two people in the church.

Rose shed a tear and whipped it away with a white cloth. She was sitting next to Emashi. "It's so beautiful!"

Laura rolled her eyes and was silent. She was on the opposite side of Rose.

Karin eventually made it to the alter. She took Mosabi's hand and they faced the priest, who was an elderly man white hair. He smiled.

"This is boring." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sakura said hitting him. "It's not boring! It's beautiful!"

"Not really."

"Ugh, you'll never understand." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Naruto ignored her and slouched down in a bored position.

Eventually, the ceremony got the final part.

"Do you, Mosabi, take Karin to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Mosabi answered smiling.

"And do you, Karin, take Mosabi to be your Husband?"

"I do." Karin answered.

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife." The priest said as he closed his bible. Karin and Mosabi stared at each other, and then kissed. Everyone cheered.

"Blahh." Naruto said. Sakura slapped him again.


End file.
